


Hot Spring Hots

by SuzuSawara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Bath Sex, Blood Kink, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Masochism, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuSawara/pseuds/SuzuSawara
Summary: Tobi wins a free trip to a hot spring resort and others decide to tag along. Hidan decides to take the opportunity to get steamy with Kakuzu. Little did they know that Sasori saw right through them.There will be a lot of cursing.





	Hot Spring Hots

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this lil' story of mine~

Hidan and Kakuzu had just gotten back from a long mission and both were exhausted. “I’m never walking again my feet hurt like a fucking bitch!”, Hidan screamed as walked towards his room to take a shower and relax. “Be sure to come to Pain's office in 10 minutes. We still need to report to him”, Kakuzu informed. “Yeah yeah, whatever”, Hidan exclaimed as he shut his door in irritation. “I'll get a headache for this”, Kakuzu said while holding the bridge of his nose.

He started to head for the office so he could wait for Hidan there. As he stood there in front of the office, his mind started to drift to the annoying jashinist he always had to deal with. He wouldn't admit it but he had begun to get fond of his silver haired partner. Kakuzu's mind drifted for a few minutes but was cut off by foot steps nearing him. “Oi, Kakuzu! Are we going in or what?”, Hidan said. His hair was still wet and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Kakuzu only gave him a glance and went in the office. There Pain sat looking at the two. “Report your mission”, he ordered them. “The mission was a success, we hunted down all targets”, Kakuzu answered. “Good, I expect a detailed report on paper but for now you are dismissed”, Pain told the two as he went back to his own work. They walked out and Hidan let out a sigh: “Finally, I really just want to go to the living room and have a snack”. Kakuzu remained silent but something in him just didn't seem right. Hidan just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe he was just tired.

As they walked by the kitchen to get a snack and headed to the living room, they noticed that Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi were already there. They were all just watching the TV and everyone seemed to be tired from the missions they had just gotten back from. Hidan was just about to sit down but suddenly an awfully excited Tobi burst through the door. “Guess what everyone! Tobi’s got good news!”, He yelled as he jumped onto a free spot next to Deidara, ”We're going on a trip!”. “What do you mean by that, hm?”, Deidara looked at him confused but intrigued at the same time. ”Tobi was a good boy so Tobi won a free trip to a hot spring!”, Tobi exclaimed while holding a coupon up in his hands. ”A hot spring! Count me in!”, Hidan yelled, ”It's a free trip so you wouldn't want to miss an opportunity like that right, Kakuzu?”, Hidan looked at Kakuzu teasingly. ”How many people can the coupon be applied to?”, Kakuzu asked. ”It says that it's for up to 8 people”, Tobi answered him. “Let me see that”, Deidara demanded as Tobi gave him the paper. “Wow, 8 people! Seriously who gives a free stay for 8 people, hm. Not that I'm complaining thought, hm”, He said confirming what Tobi had told them. “Are the meals included?”, Kakuzu inquired once more. “It says here that they provide two rooms and two meals a day for two days. That's a lot of twos, hm. We'd have to pay for lunch but that's still a lot of free food”, Deidara answered him once more. “I'll inform the leader on this matter. I think the amount of money we can save with this trip is considerable”, Kakuzu said as he once more headed for Pain's office. 

Hidan finally sat down on the couch and started munching on his food while looking at the TV. Finally they would go on a nice trip and he could just relax and have fun. As he thought about the nice and steamy baths they would have there he couldn't help but think about his partner naked in the bath with his long black hair all wet and the sexy stitches on his sturdy back… ‘What am I fucking thinking! Who would want to see that old fuck naked!’, he thought, blushing because of the thoughts he just had. ‘Besides all he cares about is money…’, he continued in his thoughts. Tobi's loud voice started to break through Hidan's thoughts. He leaned his head back trying to calm his nerves but it didn't help. “Shut up pumpkin! Want me to come and rip that mouth off of you!?”, Hidan snapped and stomped his way back to his room. “That fucker never shuts up”, he said while closing his door, “Well, might as well ready myself for the trip”.

Kakuzu had gotten a permission from Pain to go to the hot springs. Pain and Konan would remain at the base. When he arrived in the living room his eyes searched for Hidan. “Where did the idiot go?”, he asked. “He got angry at Tobi fooling around and went to his room”, Kisame answered. “So what did the leader say, hm?”, Deidara asked while having Tobi in a chokehold. “We're allowed to go. Go get yourselves ready. I'll inform Hidan”, Kakuzu informed them and headed for Hidan’s room. 

Hidan heard knocking on his door so he went to open it. “The hell is it old man?”, He growled at Kakuzu. “Leader approved of our trip”, Kakuzu told him. “So you couldn’t resist the money after all”, Hidan said with a smug look on his face. “Don’t try your luck brat”, Kakuzu said glaring at Hidan with his face dangerously close to the smaller male’s. “And what are you going to do about it?”, Hidan said back at Kakuzu with his smirk only getting wider. Kakuzu was pissed off at this point but he couldn’t help being bothered by the fact their faces were only inches apart. Hidan couldn’t deny the tension either. They just glared at each other for a few minutes until Sasori and Deidara walked up to them ready to leave the base. “Could you two stop fooling around and get ready. I’m not that amused by the idea of having to wait because of some stupid lovers quarrel”, Sasori retorted. "We're not lovers!", Hidan and Kakuzu shouted at the same time blushing slightly. They glanced at each other one last time and then Kakuzu left to get himself ready. Sasori rolled his eyes at the two. It was so obvious to him that the two had feelings for each other. 

After some time everyone had gathered at the entrance of the base ready to go. The travel to the hot springs wasn't that long and they arrived in a few hours.

“Welcome to our humble bathhouse gentlemen”, a man at the entrance greeted the group. “We have a coupon for a free stay”, Kakuzu said handing the paper to the man. The man looked at the paper for a second and replied: “Of Course, right this way I’ll show you to your rooms. Unfortunately we don’t have a room big enough for all of you right now so two of you will have to stay in a different one”. “I can’t fucking stand the orange retard so I’ll take the other room!”, Hidan exclaimed before anyone else could. “Hidan-senpai is being mean to Tobi!”, Tobi cried out hurt by the nickname Hidan had given him. “Here are your rooms, the baths are just around that corner. Feel free to order dinner when you are ready”, the employee said as gave Kakuzu the keys and he left the group to go back to his work.

Kakuzu gave the other key to the others and Hidan grabbed his key and went into the room. “I’ll make sure the idiot doesn’t destroy anything”, Kakuzu stated before following him into the room. He saw hidan getting his bathing stuff ready and asked: “Are you going to the baths already?” “Well duh, I’m going to have all the fun I can ‘cause I ain’t letting go of a rare opportunity for a fucking vacation”, Hidan said already ready to go. “Have fun then, I’ll take my opportunity and work on some papers when you’re not here to bug me”, Kakuzu told Hidan. Hidan was a bit disappointed by this so he snapped back at Kakuzu: “Oh that sounds so fucking fun! I hope you choke on your fucking papers and die!” Hidan walked out and stormed off to take a bath.

When he got there he washed himself and got into the hot water. He sat there for a while calming down until he saw others come in. "CANNON BALL!", A loud splash was heard as Tobi jumped in. 'Oh this is gonna be sooo fun', Hidan thought sinking a bit more into the water trying to calm his nerves while blushing from both the heat of the bath and irritation. Kakuzu never made things easy for him and his patience was really running low. 

Kakuzu was starting to get sore from sitting on floor. 'Maybe having a little bath break wouldn't hurt', he thought, 'besides the dumbass hasn't come back yet so I'll have to check on him just in case.' As Kakuzu stood up his mind filled up with all the stupid things Hidan could've done unsupervised. 'That fucking brat… making me worry about him', he blushed slightly. Maybe he should have gone with Hidan. After all Hidan did seem pretty upset. Kakuzu entered the bathhouse and began to strip after making sure that no one was there. As he entered the bathing area he spotted Hidan in the water. "What are you still doing here idiot, everyone else has already left", Kakuzu said a bit bothered but relieved to see he was okay and not causing trouble. "O-oh shud up! I do wad I wan ol man!", Hidan said with his speech slurring. "Are you drinking in the bath?!", Kakuzu asked irritated at his realization. "Thas none of ya bizz!", Hidan retorted at Kakuzu as he swayed from side to side in the water. His face was red as a tomato and the sight of Hidan like this made Kakuzu heat up as well. 

Kakuzu descended into the bath and an awkward silence fell on them. Soon Hidan realized, 'Wait! I'm in a bath alone with Kakuzu, and damn he's hot, but that's besides the point! Oh no!' He was silently panicking in his drunken state as the other male was clearly trying to ignore him. "You know K-Kakuzu you owe me one for ditching me today!", Hidan attempted to break the silence, "I was really fu-fucking upset about it you geezer!" "Hidan I'm not giving you money for something like th-", Kakuzu was cut off by Hidan shouting: "FUCK ME!" '... Okay now that made it really awkward, maybe I'm misunderstanding what he's saying. He is drunk after all…', Kakuzu thought as his mind was racing and frozen at the same time. Hidan was as red as he could get and he was looking at the older male expectantly. "I think I might have misunders-", Hidan once again cut him off: "No, Kakuzu I want you to FUCK ME!" That sentence alone was enough to make Kakuzu hard but Hidan went further and crashed his lips on Kakuzu's stitched ones. 

Kakuzu felt how passionate Hidan was about this and he gave into his own feelings. Kakuzu bit Hidan's lip roughly and a moan left Hidan as he tasted his own blood. Kakuzu took this opportunity to shove his tongue into Hidan's mouth. Hidan felt pleasure take over and his strength left his body. "Ah!", the younger male gasped as he felt Kakuzu's tentacles snaking all over his body, feeling every bit of skin as Kakuzu broke their kiss and bit into Hidan's neck. "K-Kakuzu, I… Ah!.. I need you to screw me senseless! Just don't hold back you fuck!" Kakuzu's smirk grew at this as he replied: "I wasn't planning to", with that a tentacle plunged into Hidan's tight ass stretching and tearing the skin. Hidan felt as if he had gotten a blessing from Jashin himself at that blissful moment. "Oh Jashin! Fuck!", he shouted in his euphoria. Kakuzu was stroking his own dick to prepare himself. The warm water around them was making both sweat. 

"You seem like you're ready for me Hidan. How about I show you how to really enjoy yourself", Kakuzu whispered smugly into Hidan's ear grabbing his dick. This caused Hidan to moan longingly. Kakuzu's tentacle retracted from Hidan's insides and left him feeling empty. "You fucker! Ya trying to make me beg or some shit?!", Hidan protested. "You know that telling what you want is a part of a healthy relationship", Kakuzu stated sarcastically. Smugness was evident in every gesture he made. "NO WA- Ah!", Hidan was cut off by Kakuzu thrusting into him. He continued to pound Hidan's ass while stroking his dick as well. Hidan felt so close to cumming but as he was just on the edge Hidan felt Kakuzu slow down. "Beg for it", Kakuzu stated bluntly. "Kakuzu just please! Let me cum! Fuck me hard and mercilessly or I'll fucking sacrifice your useless dick to Jashin you fuck!", Hidan pleaded. "Good enough", Kakuzu said satisfied with Hidan. A sadistic grin grew on his face as he went in full force, hitting Hidan's prostate. Hidan was getting close again and this time he hoped he'd get to cum. Kakuzu knew this and he started to bite all over Hidan for extra stimulation. For a moment Hidan saw white as his orgasm reached its peak. He came in Kakuzu's hand as the older male continued thrusting, over stimulating Hidan. Kakuzu finally reached his own peak and came inside Hidan. 

Both were panting in exhaustion. "Come on Hidan, let's go wash ourselves by the showers and go back to our rooms", Kakuzu managed to mutter out as he lifted both of them out of the water. "Fiiine", Hidan agreed as he had no other choice with Kakuzu carrying him, "But let me walk the way back myself. I don't want anyone getting any wrong ideas." "I'm pretty sure that any ideas they are going to get are pretty accurate", Kakuzu answered to Hidan's complaint teasingly. "Shut up old fuck!", Hidan yelled as he blushed at Kakuzu's statement but in the end he let Kakuzu wash and carry him. 

'You know Hidan you're not the only one getting embarrassed from this situation', Kakuzu thought while carrying Hidan down the hallway. As he made a turn around a corner Kakuzu was met with a certain redhead. "Told you so", Sasori simply stated looking back at a shocked Deidara. "Yo WTF man", were the only words he was able to muster in his confused state. "What? Never seen someone get carried? This isn't a show so get going losers! Jashin is feeling merciful for your sorry asses today", Hidan barked angrily. "Whatever", Sasori said as he turned away dragging Deidara with him. "You know we're not going to get a break from them for a while", Kakuzu stated feeling tired. "Yeah I fucking know but you're the one who decided to fuck me so it's on you", Hidan argued. Kakuzu just pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance not wanting to argue with Hidan. He stayed silent for the rest of the night even if it cost him a nerve or two as Hidan, still a bit intoxicated, tried to cuddle him all night.


End file.
